Give Me Love
by charliescoloringbook
Summary: "Ambulance sirens started to become louder and louder. The paramedics ran over to their car, yelling to see if anyone is alive."
1. Crash

Santana stomped her way to the car, following Brittany, who was sitting in the passenger seat already, arms folded across her chest. She slammed the car door, then turned to the girl sitting next to her. Brittany jumped a little bit but looked right out the window, trying not to look at her.

The Latina let out a harsh sigh then started the car, pulling out of the driveway, heading across town to go home.

"You promised that you weren't going to get drunk Britt.. You-." She let out another sigh, her tone sad. "You do this every time we go somewhere." She looked at the blonde sitting next to her for a second then looked back at the road.

Brittany let out an angry sigh. "I'm not even that drunk. Maybe a little buzzed but thats it. I don't see what the problem is, I'm not a child. I just wanted to have fun." She continued to look out the window.

"Thats all you ever do for fun now. You just get drunk and dance with other people, you never even pay any attention to me anymore, not even when we're home." A few tears fall from her face but she wipes them away with the back of her hand.

"Well maybe you should drink too Santana, you need to loosen up a little bit." She side eyes the brunette in the drivers seat, who shot her a glare.

"You know I can't drink anymore Brittany. Ever." She was starting to sound angry, she didn't let anymore tears fall from her eyes. "I know you want to have fun, but being drunk all the time is stupid. You could do other things, for example maybe spend more time with your girlfriend." She practically yelled the words.

They were still a few miles from the house, when they finally hit a red light. Santana turned in her seat to look at Brittany. "Britt, I just- Ever since you started hanging out with that guy from the studio, you've been acting like this… Getting drunk all the time, wanting to go out to parties.." She looks at her with tears in her eyes again.

"What am I not allowed to have friends now?" The blonde turned, her eyes full of rage.

"Thats not what I'm saying Britt.. I just miss you, and I-I.." She is at a loss for words, not wanting to ask the one question she must, even though she doesn't want to know the answer. "Brittany… A-are you.." Before she finished her sentence the blonde cut in.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence because I know what you're going to say. I can't even believe you would think about that." Brittany turned and faced the window and the light turned green. "You know what Santana, Fuck you and don't talk to me for the rest of the ride home."

The Latina couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt like crying her eyes out right there but the light was green and she had to drive the rest of the way home. She nodded to herself, wiped away the tears and continued on driving. A few blocks down there was another stop light. She looked over at the blonde in the passenger seat who still refused to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I love you Brittany." She said it in the smallest voice, she wasn't sure that the girl heard her.

"Fuck off." And that was all she said to her.

The light had turned green and Santana started to cross the road, eyes focused in front of her. Brittany turned to look at the girl, but instead looked out the window, her eyes widened. "SANTANA!"

The brunette quickly looked at the girl then followed her gaze. Before they knew it, _Crash. _

Pedestrians ran to the scene and called 911, telling an ambulance to hurry.

Brittany opened her eyes slightly, not remembering what had just happened. She couldn't move, but when she tried, shooting pains ran through her entire body. A few tears shed from her eyes and stung the cuts made from the windshield glass.

Santana had her face to the steering wheel, unmoving, barely breathing. Brittany tried her hardest to turn her head to the Brunette.

"San..?" She croaked out. "Santana, baby?" There was no response.

Ambulance sirens started to become louder and louder. The paramedics ran over to their car, yelling to see if anyone is alive. One paramedic makes their way over to Brittany's side.

"Ms? Can you hear me? Can you move at all?" He said in a somewhat calm voice.

Brittany opened her eyes again. "I-I'm..I.." She can barely speak.

The paramedics work on getting Santana out first, getting her into the ambulance quickly. Brittany calls out her name with all of her energy. "Santana.. San.."

"Ms. you're going to have to stay calm so we can help you." They finally get her out of the wrecked car and into an ambulance. The ambulance heads towards the hospital, sirens screaming.


	2. Party

"Alright everyone, that is the end of this session. I'll see you all back here next week." Brittany dismisses her class, leaving her and Jake, the assistant, behind.

"Since it's friday, I was thinking you should come to this party I'm having tonight." Jake walks over to the blonde, smiling innocently.

"Well, I sort of have plans with my girlfriend tonight. I was planning on taking her out to dinner since I haven't been around much." Brittany walks by him to grab her duffle bag. Before she could, Jake grabs her arm, spinning her around.

"Come on Britt. You can take her out and then come to the party. You'll have fun, I promise." I leans in a bit closer to her, just inches away from her face. "Or, you could just come to the party, alone."

Brittany takes a deep breath and steps back. "Jake, I can't. Tonight just isn't a good night and I need to be with Santana. Okay?" She turns her back and walks the rest of the way to grab her bag. Jake runs ahead of her to grab it before she can.

"I'll give you your bag if you agree to come to the party. You know you want to." He leans in close, whispering in her ear. "I'll even save a dance for you."

The blonde is irritated and rolls her eyes. "Are you serious? Just give me my bag."

"Not until you agree to come." He says with a wink. "You can come alone or bring Santana. Either way, I want you to be there."

She thinks it over for a second, knowing Santana will be furious but she just wants Jake to give her the bag. "Fine, I'll go to your stupid party." Jake smiles at this and hands her the bag.

"I'll see you tonight then." Jake exits the studio happily while Brittany looks at her self in the mirror. She opens her bag, grabs her iPod and walks over to the stereo.

It takes the dancer to find the song she's looking for but it eventually pops up on the screen. She plugs her iPod in and presses play. Until We Bleed starts blaring from the speakers and Brittany loses her self in the music.

Her body moves elegantly across the floor. Feeling the music in her veins, she lets the music lead her, spinning and gliding. By the end of the song, Brittany is on her knees breathing heavily. From across the room, she hears her phone ringing. The blonde runs over to answer it.

"Hello?" Breathing heavily into the speaker.

"Hey, are you coming home soon?" Santana's voice drones into her ear.

"Yeah, I just finished class a little bit ago. I'll be home in twenty."

"Okay. Well I'll start dinner then. See you when you get here." She says dryly, about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, San, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. You know, since I've been gone a lot and we haven't spent much time together. Kind of like a date?" She bites her lip, hoping she agrees.

Santana smiles and nods her head, "Yeah I would love that. I'll get ready so I'll see you soon."

"Great. See you in a bit. Love you." Brittany grins.

"Love you too Britt." The dancer frowns at the name, remembering the way Jake said it earlier. The line goes silent and Brittany puts her phone in the pocket.

The blonde quickly showers and gets dressed, getting ready before heading home. She puts on a pair of black skinny jeans, tight black tank top and a striped, thin sweater. It takes her ten minutes to get home without any traffic in her way. She pulls into the drive way and runs up the stairs and into the house.

"Santana?" She calls out loudly.

"I'm in the bedroom. I'm almost dressed." Santana yells across the house. She puts on a pair of black pants, a red shirt and a black sweater. After she is finished, she walks out into the living room and smiles when she sees Brittany.

Brittany looks her girlfriend up and down and smiles. "You look gorgeous Santana."

"Thanks, you don't look half bad either." The brunette laughs lightly and saunters over to her lover. She leans in to place a delicate kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to go?"

The dancer nods and walks towards the door, grabbing her purse then opening up the door for Santana. "After you." The Latina smiles and walks out the door to the car.

Brittany pulls into the parking lot of Santana's favorite restaurant. She gets out and runs to the passenger side, opening up the door for her lover. The brunette smiles in return and they walk inside. The girls are instantly seated and orders taken.

"So how was your class today?" Santana smiles and takes a sip of her ice tea.

"It was great. Everyone is improving very well and a few are competing in a dance competition next month." Brittany says enthusiastically. "How was your day?"

"Well it was alright. I didn't do much, just answered a few calls about clients and such." The waiter comes by with their food. Brittany offers a quick thank you and he disappears again.

An hour goes by and the girls are finished eating but still talking.

"So I was thinking we could go to a small party tonight. My assistant is hosting it and he really wanted us to come." Brittany lightly smiles, not revealing the truth of what he had said.

Santana's smile falters slightly but nods. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

"Great! Well, we should probably head out then." She stands and leaves money on the table for a tip and struts over to the counter to pay the bill. The brunette stands and follows the dancer her takes her hand in hers. When they reach the car, Brittany kisses her cheek and gets into the car.

When they reach the party, Santana frowns at the amount of people who are there and the bottles of alcohol scattered about. "I thought you said this was a small party, not a raging one."

"Come on San, it'll be fun. It's just a party." They walk inside and Santana is instantly disgusted with the drunken state. From across the room Jake yells. "Brittany! You made it!"

The blonde walks over to greet him, leaving the Latina at the door. "Yeah, I thought I should at least make an appearance." She replies in an obvious tone.

"Here, let me get you a drink." Jake walks to the counter and grabs her a beer. The dancer takes it and takes a sip.

"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna go talk to Santana so she doesn't feel lonely."

"No no no, stay here, dance with us." He motions to a group of people moving to the music.

"I guess, just for a little bit." She starts dancing to the music while he dances in front of her.

Santana walks into the kitchen to find something to drink that isn't alcohol. She eventually finds a can of soda in the refrigerator. After a while, she heads back out into the living room. She sits down on a deserted chair, watching the drunken idiots dance around. She looks around the room and spots Brittany with who she assumes is her assistant. In that moment she became furious at their current position. His hands are around her while she grinds into him.

Jake leans in to whisper something in the dancers ear. "You are such a hot dancer." Brittany, in her now drunken state just giggles and turns around to face him.

"You're not so bad yourself." She continues to dance on him until Santana comes storming over.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Her arms are folded across her chest while she glares at Jake.

The blonde giggles and turns to Santana, putting her arms around her and starts to dance again. "I'm just having a little fun baby." The brunette can smell a great amount of liquor on her girlfriends breath.

"Yeah, we're just having a little fun." Jake laughs reaches forward to grab the blonde.

"Keep your hands off of my girlfriend. Come on Brittany, we're leaving." The dancer instantly stops and follows her storming girlfriend.

"Why? Because I'm just trying to have fun? Come on Santana, its a fucking party, we're supposed to have fun." Brittany fumes.

Santana turned around with hurt in her eyes. "You're drunk and basically fucking that guy in the middle of the room."

"Who, Jake? We're just friends who were having fun." Santana grabs the keys out of her girlfriends pocket and storms out to the car.

"Santana! Come on, come back here." Brittany runs after her.

"I'm leaving so either get in the car or I'm leaving you here." Santana gets into the drivers seat and slams the door. Brittany stands in front of the car with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Fine." She gets into the car and slams the door.


	3. Candles

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting the other day like I said I was going to. I had a lot of stuff going on but here is the chapter. I hope you like it! Review and stuff like that :)**

* * *

The ambulance came to a halt at the emergency doors. The paramedics and two nurses rushed Santana into a room, taking in the damage.

"What the hell hit the car?" The head nurse said urgently, trying to rip the Latina's clothes off to stop the bleeding.

The paramedic tried to stay calm. "It was a large truck. The driver was drunk and ran a red light. And on top of that he was going 60 in a 25 while turning."

"Were there any others in the car?" The nurses finished undressing Santana and tried to stabilize he at the same time.

"Yes, there was one more, a blonde girl. She was in the passenger seat but she was talking a little. This one had no response verbally. In the bus she opened her eyes for a fraction of a second and that's it."

The nurses were busy running around, trying to keep Santana stable, giving her blood and tending to her wounds. The second ambulance made it to the hospital. They rushed Brittany inside, the same way they did with the brunette. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said her lovers name under her breath, over and over again.

The head nurse came over to the next room to see how bad Brittany's injuries were. "Is this the other girl?" The paramedic nodded. "Okay, she's awake so thats a good sign." A few more nurses and doctors came over to help the blonde. Most of the attention of the medical staff was directed towards the other room.

"Wh-.. Santana.." She could hardly make a full sentence. One of the nurses hooking up an iv to Brittany leaned down to hear what she was saying. She heard the other girls name escape from her lips.

"Try to stay calm, you were in an accident and we are trying to help you and your friend." The nurse finished hooking up the iv and started attending to the cuts upon her face while the others attended to her more injured parts.

"Sh- m.. girlfriend.." A rainfall of tears flew down her cheeks and the nurse understood.

"We are trying to save her." She said, tone covered in sympathy.

In the next room, Santana was barely breathing. The medical staff worked as hard as they could to get her breathing right. It took almost a half an hour for them to stabilize her breathing with a machine. The bones in her left arm were broken to pieces, along with her leg and a few ribs. On her right side, her wrist was badly bruised along with her leg. The remainder of the injuries were deep cuts to her face, neck and arms. A few hours go by and the brunette is finally stable, cleaned up and bandaged but still.. asleep.

Brittany, loaded with morphine, starts drifting away into a deep sleep. Her body is bandaged and cleaned, thanks to the nurses. The one nurse stays by her side to watch her for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

"Hey baby, I missed you today." Brittany walks through the door, smiling and carrying a box of chocolate. "I brought you something!"

Santana glides from the kitchen to the living room. "I missed you too, and what is it?" Her smile brightens when she sees the box. "You are such an amazing girlfriend." The brunette walks to her lover and places a gentle kiss to her lips. The dancer drops her bag and chocolates on the couch then proceeds to wrap her arms around her girlfriends waist. The Latina, in return, wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck and deepens the kiss. After a few seconds, the girls pull apart to look into each others eyes.

"Happy anniversary San. I love you so much" Brittany grins and kisses her girlfriend once more.

"I love you so much too. I um, made you something while you were gone." She bites her lip and links her pinky with Brittany's and drags her into the dining room.

The entire room is lit with red candles, along with the table and in the center a single rose sits inside of a vase with the words, "I love you forever" written upon it. Brittany gasps and turns to her lover.

"Oh my god.. Baby you are the best girlfriend ever."

"The food is almost done, I just really wanted tonight to be special. Do you like it?" It was Santana's turn to bite her lip, hoping her girlfriend loved the surprise.

"Like it, I love it! And I will forever and always be with you." The blonde turns to her girlfriend and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear then leans in to kiss her sweetly. She starts singing softly, "Baby I love you I never want to let you go.."

At this, Santana blushes and starts to dance with her lover. She starts singing the next part, "The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super fucking cute and I can't stand it.."

They share a small giggle and continue dancing. The Latina leans into her lover and in that moment, she knew she wanted to be with her forever. After a few minutes, Santana pulls back to look into sparkling blue eyes.

"Brittany, you are the most amazing person I've been with and I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you. I am yours forever."

Brittany smiles and kisses her girlfriend. "And I am yours, proudly so." They lean in, once more, into a tight embrace, neither wanting to let go, wishing to stay in this moment for eternity.

A timer goes off in the kitchen and the lovers part. With one last kiss, Santana walks into the kitchen to bring out their evening meal.

An hour filled with loving gestures and lustful glances passes by. The girls have gone upstairs and started dancing again, to one of their favorite songs. The girls sway to the music, never part for more than a second.

As the song fades away, Santana looks up into Brittany's eyes, giving into every feeling she has for the girl. The taller girl leans in and kisses her sweetly, then deepens the kiss. Their tongues meet and what seems to feel like seconds, happens to be a few minutes. The brunette doesn't seem to notice until her back hits the bed. Brittany's love is so intoxicating, it makes time fly by.

Santana whispers those three small words into her lovers ear, "I love you.." then kisses her hard, never wanting to stop.

* * *

Brittany wakes up in a hospital bed, still feeling the kiss tingling on her lips. She looks around the room confused, not remember what happened until she tries to move. A nurse walks into the room and see's that the dancer is awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Where is Santana?" Her voice is shaky and unstable. Tears well up in her eyes, wanting to be with the girl she loves.

"Brittany.. I have some bad news.." The nurse looks down at her hands and then back up to Blonde.

"What is- is she okay? W-where is s-she?" Her words are like cotton in her mouth. She can hardly talk. Her mind wonders, thinking of all the horrible things that happened and hoping to god Santana is alright.

"Santana is alive but, she is hooked up to life support.. She is in a coma and we aren't sure if she'll wake up." The nurse tears up at the sight in front of her. Tears are flowing down the blondes cheeks, face buried in her hands. A few loud sobs fall from her lips, she can't hold it in.

"I- I'm ss-sorry.. I'm so f-ffucking sorry Santana.." The nurse moves closer to the girl to try and comfort her but she pulls away. She curls up into a ball on the bed, not caring about her physical pain, her heart is in a much worse condition of pain.

"I'm sorry Brittany." The nurse backs up a little, giving her some space. "I'll be back in a half an hour to check up on you… I am so sorry."

Her sobs fill the room, unable to control them any longer. The nurse gives her a sympathetic look then turns to walk out of the room, closing the door to give her privacy.

"Santana… b-baby.." she puts a hand over her heart, the pain to great to handle.

"I-Im s-sor-ry.."


	4. A Kiss A Lie A Little Drunk

Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! If you want a heads up before I post the stories or want to ask me when I'm going to update you can follow me on tumblr and send me asks. charliescoloringbook . tumblr . com

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

The dance studio was filled with young students learning a new routine. Brittany and the assistant, Jake, walked around the kids, helping with their execution of moves. The two hours went by pretty quickly, having been the last class of the day. The students shuffle out of the studio and out into the parking lot, some still discussing the new routine. Jake walks over to shut the door as Brittany walks over to the stereo.

"Could you turn on some music for me?" Jake calls from the other side of the room. The blonde smiles and chooses a song and starts dancing to it. A few seconds later, the assistant is in front of her, moving along with the music. The song is a little fast in the beginning but slows down towards the middle. Jake takes a bold move and puts his hands on the other dancer's hips. At the time, she doesn't think anything of it since they are co-workers. When the song ends, their bodies have no spaces in between, their faces extremely close with lips an inch apart.

Before she could pull away, Jake leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a few seconds until Brittany pushed him away in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She practically yelled.

"Well I was kissing you." He smirked and attempted to walk closer to her but she backed away instantly.

"Yeah, I got that, but why the fuck would you do that. You know I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" He folds his arms across his chest, angry that she's acting this way.

"I'm in love with her you dumb shit. Don't ever do that again." Brittany turns and walks across the room to grab her iPod from the stereo but before she makes it half way Jake grabs her arm and spins her around.

"I see the way you look at me when I'm dancing. You like me, I know it. Why don't you just dump her and be with me?" Their faces are inches apart again.

"I love her, not you. And I don't know what you're talking about, the only reason I look at you when you're dancing is because you're a good dancer." She tries to get out of his grasp but he won't let go.

"Just think about it." He finally lets go of her arm and walks out of the studio.

"Fuck.." The blonde mutters under her breath and walks over to grab her iPod and her duffle bag. She looks at her phone and finds a missed call from Santana and guilt washes over her. Quickly, she texts her telling her that class ran late and that she'd be home soon.

The dancer ran out to her car and threw her stuff in the front seat and drove home, trying not to think about what happened with Jake. Her phone rings, it's Santana.

"Hey babe, could you pick up some milk from the grocery store? We don't have any left."

Brittany bites her lip, "Yeah, sure I can do that."

"Are you okay? You sound off."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired from teaching the new routine today." She lied, hoping her lover wouldn't catch on.

"Okay well I'll see you when you get home."

"See you."

The line ends and Brittany pulls over to the side of the road, feeling like she is about to cry.

"Just stay calm, it was just a kiss and you didn't kiss him back.. Just don't bring it up…" She whispers to herself, trying to keep back her tears.

She pulls away from the side and continues on to the grocery store to get the milk. When she reaches her house, she stays in the car for a few more minutes, trying to stay calm and not freak out. She walks into the house and brings the milk into the kitchen and puts it into the fridge. Santana comes downstairs and smiles when she sees her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, I missed you today. Did you have fun at work?"

Brittany hesitates a bit and nods. "Yeah, it was alright. Kind of hectic." She rubs the back of her neck and walk upstairs and the brunette follows.

"Well you know, I could give you a massage. I know how tense you get after a day full of dance." She offers a small smile, sitting on the bed.

The dancer walks to the closet and picks out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "No, its fine. I'm just gonna take a shower and then watch some tv or something."

Santana frowns a little bit, noticing how off her girlfriend sounds. "Okay. Well I'm going to go cook something up for dinner."

"Okay. I'll be down in a little bit." She turns to her girlfriend and attempts to smile. Santana smiles back then turns to walk out of the room.

* * *

The nurse comes into the room to check on Brittany since her crying episode from the day before. "Hey Brittany, how are you feeling today?"

She doesn't respond, she just looks up to the ceiling, thinking.

"I came to see if you wanted anything to eat or drink. Is there anything specific you would like?"

The blonde shakes her head slightly. "No." Her voice is broken up and tinged with sadness.

The nurse looks down at the floor and crosses her arms. "Well you need to eat something to keep your strength up. How about I bring you some jello?"

Brittany looks at the nurse for a few seconds then turns back to the ceiling. "Fine.."

The nurse steps closer and sits down in the chair beside her bed. "I know this is a very hard time for you.. we are doing the best we can to save her. Right now, she is showing some brain activity but not much. There is still a chance she could wake up. I'm not supposed to be telling you this since you technically aren't her family but I know you care for her."

At those words Brittany looks at the nurse with teary eyes. "I love her so much and I just want her to be okay. This is all my fault.. if it wasn't for that s-stupid p-party.." Her words become slurred in the midst of her tears and the lump in the back of her throat.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I'll keep you updated on her condition. Right now, I'm going to go get you something to eat since you haven't eaten anything for a day.

Brittany just nods and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thank you…"

The nurse leaves and comes back fairly quickly with orange jello inside of a bowl and a plastic cup. "Here is your jello. I also brought you some water." She places the food and water on the rolling tray and helps Brittany sit up.

"Thank you.. I don't really have an appetite though." Her words are small and barely audible.

"I know sweetie but you need to eat. Once you get some food in your stomach and some hydration you will feel a little better."

"Okay.." The blonde digs the spoon into the bowl and takes a small bite. Her stomach growls, urging her to eat more. She finishes the jello within five minutes and downs the water.

"Thank you for bring me something to eat. I guess I was kind of hungry." She places the cup back down onto the tray.

"You're welcome. Well how about some tv?" South of nowhere pops up on the screen.

* * *

Brittany walks downstairs after her warm shower and sits on the couch, turning on the tv. Santana calls from the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay." She flips a few channels and settles on reruns of south of nowhere. She watches the show for a few minutes and Santana comes out with two plates of food, setting them down on the coffee table.

"I made rice, peppers and put some sauce on them with a side of corn." She sits down beside her girlfriend and starts eating. Brittany sits up as well and starts eating her meal.

"Thank you. It looks really delicious." She smiles and digs into her food.

"So um, did anything happen at work today?" The Latina asks the question out of the blue. Brittany feels like she has been caught but tries to act normal.

"Nothing really, why?" Her words are a bit shaky but hardly noticeable.

"Well you seem a little off today. You don't seem like your normal self." Santana turns her full attention to Brittany who in turn does the same.

"I'm just stressed is all. Some of the kids aren't doing so great and they have competitions coming up and its my job to make sure they are ready." She didn't completely lie, she was stressed out about the competitions and the pressure the parents are putting her under. The other thing she did NOT want to talk about.

Santana nods and urges her to go on. "Is anything else wrong?"

"No, nothing really. I just want to sit back an relax. I don't want to think about work right now." Her words are a little strained, trying to end the conversation.

"Okay.. Well I'll stop asking you about work then." Santana turns to face the tv and continues eating her food.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just sore and tired. I'm not trying to be a bitch.." She looks down at her food and feels guilt rush through her again.

"It's fine Brittany." The brunettes tone is tinted with sadness. Before the blonde can say another word, Santana stands up and walks into the kitchen and returns with two bottles of water.

"Santana, I am really sorry okay? I don't want you to be mad.." Her words are ignored by her lover. She stands up and walks into the kitchen and takes out a bottle of wine from her secret place and pours it into a glass. By this time, Santana has finished eating and gone up stairs. A few glasses of wine later, Brittany is drunk and walks up the stairs. She walks into the bedroom giggling and the Latina turns to look at her. She saunters over to the bed and lays down on the opposite side. Santana can smell the alcohol on her and folds her arms across her chest.

"Brittany, why are you drunk?" Her tone is serious, almost harsh.

"I just wanted to looseennn upp." The slurred words elongated. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Well, there are other ways to loosen up. You don't need to get drunk."

"Come onnn San, I just wanted to drink and have a good time. It's not that big a deal." She leans in closer to her lover but she moves away. At this, Brittany gets a little angry.

"Why are you so pissed off? I'm not doing anything wrong, I just drank a little wine."

Santana scoffs. "A little? You mean half the bottle?" Her harsh words rattled through the blondes ears and she became furious.

"Maybe you should drink. It would maybe change your bitch attitude." Before she realized it, the words just flew out of her mouth. Her hand flies up to her forehead. "Santana I didn't mean that.. I'm so sorry."

The Latina gets up out of the bed and opens the door. "Get out."

"Santana.." Brittany pleads.

"You can sleep on the couch if you think I'm such a _bitch._" Brittany gathers a pillow and blanket and stumbles towards the door, giving her girlfriend one last sad look. Santana refuses to look in her direction and once she is out the door, the brunette slams it shut and runs to her bed, burring her face in the pillows.

* * *

"Can you change the channel, I don't want to watch this." She rushes the words and the nurse looks at her for a second before changing the channel. The nurse eventually finds a movie that had just started.

"Do you like zombie movies?" The nurse asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah kind of. I don't really watch a lot of movies anymore."

"Well this is a pretty funny zombie movie. Its called Zombieland. I'm going to go finish my rounds but I'll be back in a little while."

The dancer nods and turns her attention to the movie but is too preoccupied to really watch. Her mind is racing and all she can think of is how the show triggered a fight with lover. Brittany lays back and tries to forget about things and watch the movie.


	5. Drinking Games

**So this chapter is mainly to explain why Santana doesn't drink. I hope this helps those of you who messaged me asking why she doesn't drink. Review and all that stuff. xxoo**

* * *

Three years ago.

"Hey Britt-Britt, what are you doing tonight?" Santana lays on top of her bed, filing her nails, bored out of her mind.

"Well my dad just came home this morning and he's going to be here for only a few days so we are all gonna go out to dinner and have a family night thing." Brittany's tone is excited, happy that her father is finally home for a few days.

"Oh.. Well I was going to see if you wanted to get our sweet lady kisses on tonight but that's not going to happen." Annoyed, the brunette continues to file her nails and then start to paint them.

"I'm sorry San.. I can come over after school on monday, its only like two days away."

"Yeah, okay. Well call me later? I'm gonna call Q and ask her whats up." She puts down the nail polish and blows on the two fingers she has painted.

"Okay, I will call you later. See ya." The line ends and she hangs up the phone. A few seconds later she calls Quinn and puts her on speaker phone so she is able to finish her nails.

Quinn answers with an annoyed tone. "Hello?"

"Hey Q, what are you doing tonight?" The Latina finishes her right hand and starts blowing on them so they will dry.

"Nothing really. I'm trying to stay away from my parents tonight. I heard there is a party tonight, wanna go with me?" At this, Santana perks up.

"Yeah, lets go. Just tell your parents you're staying at my house. Mine aren't home and they won't be back till wednesday or something."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up at eight so we can go get something to eat before we go." Santana smiles and nods.

"Sounds like a plan. Text me when you're here or just come up." Quinn mumbles a quick "Mhm" and the line clicks. Santana finishes her nails and lets them dry before she does anything else. She has a few hours to get ready so she decides to take a quick shower.

After an hour in the shower, the brunette walks to her closet and picks out a slimming black dress with a black half jacket. She dry's her hair and straightens it before putting the outfit on. When she's finished, she puts on a knee high pair of boots and looks in the mirror while applying her make up. Before she knows it, its 8:00 and Quinn is coming up the stairs. A few knocks hit the door before the blonde walks in.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" The blonde looks her up and down with an approving smile.

"Yeah just one sec." She walks to her bathroom and puts some delicious smelling perfume on and grabs her purse. "Alright, I'm all set. Lets go."

Quinn turns back and starts walking down the stairs as Santana follows. The girls make it to the restaurant within ten minutes and have already ordered.

"So, where is Brittany tonight?" The blonde asks curiously. The pair never are apart, they are practically attached at the hip.

"Her dad just got back in town so they are having 'family' night or something." The Latina rolls her eyes when she says family.

"Oh. Well the party should be fun tonight." She quickly changes the subject as the food arrives.

"Yeah, it better be." Santana digs into her food as does Quinn. For the remainder of dinner, they talked about cheer and routines and about boys being dumb. After they finished, the girls paid and headed out to Quinn's car. It was almost 10:00 and the party had started about an hour ago. They would arrive early enough to bypass the drunken idiots and late enough to be fashionably late.

Quinn pulls up to the side of the road where a ton of cars were parked. The girls could hear the music thumping from the car so they got out and walked to the house. There were a ton of guys acting like idiots and people playing drinking games. The pair looked around the house for something to drink, finding some vodka and pouring it in a cup.

An hour passed and the girls we dancing with each other in the middle of the living room, both intoxicated. While others dance, most of the male population watched the two girls dance on each other.

"Well this turned out to be a fun night" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, giggling. They continued dancing until they heard a girl screaming from the kitchen. The girls stopped and ran into the kitchen, finding two guys laying on the floor. The guys had been playing a drinking game and drank too much. They was bloody puke all over the floor and one of them was having a seizure.

"What the hell happened in here?" Santana was the first person to verbalize anything.

One of the guys who was in the kitchen with them tried to explain as two people helped the guys on the floor. "W-we were playing a drinking game, trying to see who could drink the m-most and they started getting sick.."

Santana was panicking now. "Someone call a fucking ambulance" Quinn yelled from behind Santana.

he guy hosting the party yelled at everyone to get the fuck out. Some were too drunk to move and others were so scared they couldn't move.

One of the people helping the guys on the floor stood up with tears in his eyes. "He's dead.." A few screams were echoing through out the house. Quinn tugged on Santana's hand and she turned to look at her with teary eyes.

"We have to go, come on." Santana followed her, too scared to say anything. Her mind was running, she couldn't believe what was going on.

"F-fuck.." The girls ran out to the car. Quinn slowly made her way down the street and turned into an empty parking lot, not trusting herself to drive all the way home. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Santana sat in the passenger seat rocking back and fourth. She new both of the guys, they were on the football team and she had dated one of them during freshman year.

"R-rach..?

_"Hey, are you okay Quinn?" _Rachel's tone was sleepy but concerned.

"Rach.. c-can you come p-pick Santana and I u-up..?" The blonde was in tears at this point. Rachel knew something was wrong.

"_Where are you?" _She didn't bother asking what was wrong, she just wanted the girls safe.

"W-we are in a back parking lot on 53rd. P-please hurry.."

_"I'll be there in five minutes." _The phone clicked and Quinn put down her phone. Sirens were screaming in the distance. The house was a few blocks down but they could hear everything.

Rachel arrived five minutes after, pulling up to Quinn's car, getting out as fast as she could to run to the blondes door.

"Okay, there are a bunch of police cars and ambulances down the street. What the hell happened?" The girls were barely able to talk. Santana was an emotional basket case at this point.

"P-party.. dead.. two guys w-were playing a s-s-stupid game.." Tears were streaming down her face. Rachel Opened the blondes door all the way and reached in to help her out of the seat.

"Are you two okay.. physically?" Quinn nodded but looked over at Santana. Rachel helped the blonde into her passenger seat. After she was settled, Rachel walked over to Santana's side. She was rocking back and fourth in the seat, completely traumatized. She opened the door and took the Latina's hand in hers.

"Santana? Santana look at me." The girl couldn't stop rocking back and fourth, so the diva placed a hand on the other girls cheek, forcing her to look at her.

"Santana, I'm going to help you get out of the car okay?" She helped Santana turn in her seat and helped her stand up. Rachel put her arm around the girls waist and walked her over to the back seat. After getting settled in the car, Santana buried her face in her hands.

Rachel turned her attention to Quinn. "I'm going to move your car into an actual parking spot and I'm going to lock it so no one gets into it." The blonde nodded and the diva did just that. A few seconds later she made her way back to the car. "I'm going to drive you guys to my house and I'll make you some tea.." Neither responded. She looked in the review mirror to look at Santana and the sight was heartbreaking. She had never seen her like this.

Rachel pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her house. She brought the girls into the house and into her bedroom. Quinn sat on the bed with Santana's head in her lap, trying to comfort her. The diva went into the kitchen and made some tea and grabbed a few bottles of water with some ibuprofen. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her then handed the girls the tea, setting the rest on the bedside table.

"Okay, I know this is hard but I need to know what happened at that party, with a little more explanation." Her attention was directed towards Quinn. Santana was clearly not in the right state for talking.

"W-we went to a party and everyone was h-having fun.. and then we heard screaming.. so we ran to see what was going on.." The blonde took a sip from the tea and continued. "Two guys were on the floor.. puke was everywhere.. and one of them was having a seizure.. and the other guy… He had no pulse.."

Rachel nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes but wiped at before they fell. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Did you two know them..?" Santana closed her eyes nodded.

"Well, you two should rest. Santana, drink some tea, it will help calm you. I also brought you guys some medicine and water."

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn took a pill and put it in her mouth, swallowing it with some tea. Santana finally sat up and took a sip of the tea. She set it down on the other side table and grabbed a water instead, taking the pill with it.

An hour passed and the girls were still awake, thinking about the events that had happened. "Quinn?" Santana found her voice, finally sobering up.

"From this day on.. I swear to god I am never drinking again." Quinn nodded in agreement. The girls wrapped their arms around each other, trying to comfort one another. Rachel was asleep on the other side of Quinn with her arm around her waist.

"I'm really glad Rachel came to get us.. I wouldn't have been able to drive home.." Santana sat up and looked over at a sleeping Rachel.

"I'm glad she did too.. I think we should at least try and sleep.." The girls adjusted once more, trying to get comfortable, closing their eyes but their minds still wondering.


	6. Answer Me

**Hey Guys, sorry for such a long break from the fifth chapter to the sixth. There has been a lot of stuff going on so it has prevented me to write and so on. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. xxoo**

* * *

It's been a week since the accident and Brittany is still checked in. The doctors are waiting for her to be able to walk again so she can leave. Santana remains upstairs, unmoving, and in a state of unconsciousness she may not recover from. On some days, a nurse would take Brittany around in a wheelchair, bring her outside to get fresh air, but that is the extent of her mobility. One afternoon, as she got into the wheelchair she looked the nurse right in the eyes.

"I want to see her." Her tone was serious, pleading in a way.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that. At least not right now." The nurse moved to the back of the wheelchair, trying to push her out the door. Without hesitation, the dancer grabbed onto the sides so the nurse was unable to move the chair.

"Let me see her or I'll do it myself." The nurse still refused and tried pushing the chair once more. The understanding nurse that had been Brittany's somewhat friend in this situation walked by and noticed the slight fight between the two.

"Whats going on here?" The nurse snapped up and turned to face her.

"Nothing, I was just going to take her for a ride out into the garden but she isn't cooperating." The nurse let go of the chair. "Will you do something about this Jessie?"

She nodded and the other nurse left. "Whats going on Brittany?"

"She won't let me see her. I need.. I need to see her." She looked down at her hands and the nurse understood.

"How about this. When visiting hours are over and the majority of the staff goes home, I'll bring you up there. I could get into a lot of trouble for doing this but at least that way, we will have less of a chance at getting caught. I'm on call tonight so this may work out." Jessie's tone was hushed, making sure no one outside of the room could hear.

Brittany half smiled. "Thank you."

A few hours passed by and the visitors have all gone. The nurse waits a little while before she heads to Brittany's room. She knocks on the door and the blonde looks up.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asks softly, striding over to her bedside.

She nods slowly, scared but thankful. She finally gets to see her lover after what happened.

"I will warn you that she is pretty banged up, bruises and scars are all over her body."

The dancer nods again, understand fully. The nurse helps her into the wheel chair and they head off to the elevator.

The ride upstairs felt like an eternity to the blonde. She bit her lip in anticipation, afraid of seeing her lover in this condition. Her hands move restlessly in her lap. She tries so hard to stay calm.

The elevator door finally opens and they exit. The hallway seemed to go on for miles until finally, they reach the Latina's hospital room. Jessie walks to the door and opens it wide enough for Brittany to roll the chair inside. It's so quiet that the only sound in the room is the continuous beeping of the heart monitor.

For a short while, the blonde stays away from the hospital bed in front of her. Her heart breaks even more at the view in front of her. She slowly rolls up to the side, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Without a word, the nurse walks over to the door and walks out, closing it behind her. The door clicks but Brittany's eyes never break away from Santana's face.

She's pale. Cuts cover the majority of her body that isn't wrapped up in bandages. She looks at the heart monitor, her heart rate is very low, but stable enough to be able to be left alone. The dancer tries to open her mouth to say something but she can't find her voice. A few more tears slide down her cheeks before she gets the courage to move closer and place her hand softly against her lovers.

Brittany slowly strokes her thumb over the top of Santana's hand, knowing she's not there mentally but hoping on some level she could feel comfort.

"H-hey San.. It's me.. Brittany.." Her voice is barely above a whisper. The blonde takes her other hand and holds Santana's between hers, never wanting to let go. "No one w-would let me come see you until today… I um.." Brittany looks down, tears flowing freely now.

"I-I'm so sorry baby, I'm so fucking s-sorry.." Santana remained unmoving as Brittany sat beside her crying. With each growing moment, her heartache becomes deeper and deeper.

After a while, the blonde started thinking about everything. How her choices and actions brought them to the present day. If she wouldn't have made her lover go to the party, she would be alive and well. The one thing she regrets most is saying "Fuck off." Those were the last words she had said, besides the screaming of her name seconds before they were hit.

"San.. I love you with my whole heart and I am so sorry for what I said in the car that night. If I could, I would take it all back.. take everything back." The dancer rakes her eyes of the Latina's face just wishing she would wake up.

"I know I've been a complete bitch for a while and I haven't been completely honest.. I'm sorry for not respecting you and your choice at not drinking. I should have been supportive of that. I'm so fucking sorry." Brittany moves her chair forward and closer to the bed. She leans in and places a soft kiss to her cheek then pulling away, not wanting to hurt her any further.

"R-right now, I promise you that I will stop drinking like an idiot and I'll be there for you. Our relationship h-hasn't been in a great condition for a while and I take full responsibility for that." She whispers softly, "I wish y-you would wake up.. so I could tell you everything and you'd be able to comprehend everything."

Jessie knocks on the door and walks inside the room. Brittany quickly wipes the tears from her eyes but continues to look at the brunette.

"Hey Brittany, I have to bring you back downstairs. I have to check your vitals and another nurse is coming to check on Santana. We don't need to get you into any trouble, or me for that matter." She slowly walks over to the bed and places a hand on the back of the dancers wheelchair.

Brittany doesn't reply. Her eyes are focused solely on Santana, only half listening to the nurse. The blonde leans in to place a short kiss on the Latina's forehead before turning to face Jessie.

"I don't want to leave her." The phrase was week and tinged with sadness.

"I know you don't want to leave but we have to get you downstairs. I'll bring you back here in a day or two. Does that sound good?" She attempts to comfort Brittany by giving her a half smile.

Brittany turns her attention back to Santana. She holds onto her hand and squeezes it gently. "I'll be back soon baby. I love you so much… I hope you wake up soon so I can see your beautiful eyes." With one last kiss to the hand, the blonde turns herself around and allows Jessie to push her out the door and back the way they came.

"I know its hard. Seeing a loved one in the hospital is extremely painful. Especially if they are in the same condition as your friend."

"Girlfriend." Brittany deadpans.

"Yes, girlfriend. I'm sorry." The elevator comes to a stop and Jessie pushes Brittany out and towards her room. She helps the dancer get back into bed and hooks her back up to the monitoring machines.

"I'll be back within the next hour to check on you again. Would you like anything to eat?" Her tone is slightly happy, trying not to be a downer.

Brittany shakes her head. "No."

"We talked about this Brittany.. You need to eat. I know you're not feeling very up to anything but you still need to eat." Jessie's smile falters.

"I'll eat something later. I just want to go to sleep." Brittany lays back completely on the bed and closes her eyes, ignoring Jessie's presence.

"Okay, I'll be back with food in a little while." With that said, she turns towards the door and walks out, shutting it completely.

The blonde finally lets go and tears fall from her eyes like a rainstorm. Seeing her lover hooked up and unconscious broke her down even more. She had tried to stay calm during her visit upstairs but now, now everything is hitting her hard and she can't hold it in.

Again, she curls up into a ball while laying on her side, crying until she eventually passes out.

* * *

The head nurse on the floor Santana is on, walks the long hallway to check on her. She opens the door and walks inside, looking at the machines. They seem to be the same as they were when she last checked them.

_"San… I love you with my whole heart…" _

The nurse heard a beeping noise and looked at the machines. The monitor showing her brain activity started to go off, indicating that her levels have gone up slightly. After a few seconds, the beeping stops and the levels drop back down to where they were.

The nurse grabs the Latina's chart from the end of the bed and records what she had just seen. Maybe there is hope after all she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, everything had been checked and changed. The nurse gives Santana one last look before walking out of the room. "God, please let a miracle happen."

The nurse walks back to the nurses station and records the data onto the computer.

_"Brittany, where are you? Brittany? I can't see you, I'm lost. Brittany! Baby please answer me…" _


	7. Little Yellow Light

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it has been a while since I updated last. A lot of stuff has been going on but I finally sat down and wrote the rest of this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it! It is always helpful if you guys comment and such :) It helps me decide what direction the story should go! _**

**_Also this chapter is kind of shorter than I hoped it would be but at least its an update! :) xxoo_**

* * *

_"Brittany.. where are you? I can't see you but I can hear you.. Brittany, baby please, answer me..!" _

_There was no answer from her lover. For what seemed like an eternity, Santana continued to try and gain Brittany's attention, but in never worked. Eventually her lovers voice became softer and far away._

_"Brittany, don't leave me, I'm right here, please don't go.. baby I need you.. Please.." Santana called at the top of her lungs, but in turn there was no response. _

_The blonde had left the room but to Santana it felt like a million miles away. She wanted so badly to get up and run into her lovers arms but she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Her body remained in the hospital bed but her mind was in a completely different place. She couldn't escape, she didn't know how. _

Right before the accident.

_"SANTANA!" She looked over to the other lane and a truck was headed straight for them. Before she could even blink, it hit her. The car was smashed to pieces and Brittany sits broken up in the passenger seat. _

_It was like her soul had been torn from her body. Left alone, lifeless and dead. Unknowing, she started to sit up and walk out of the car. _

_The brunette look over the entire scene, how the truck impacted the car and the paramedics running to her car. She heard Brittany trying to talk, she was pulled back to the car. The paramedics were pulling her body out of the car and into an ambulance. Before she knew it, she was being pulled with. The ambulance left and she was pulled back into her body. Santana was being revived but she still couldn't move her once lifeless body. _

_The paramedics continued to work on her, trying to stabilize her but it wasn't working. After reaching the hospital, Santana almost left her body once more until the doctors were able to keep her vitals up to the minimum. She was barely attached but she felt the hurt and pain from the injuries. _

_Santana tried to relax in her body, hoping it would allow her to wake up. Eventually she closed her eyes but she didn't wake up. Everything was black with a soft distant yellow light. Santana started walking towards it but it never got closer. She tried to run but it seemed to be in the same place._

_The light stayed in the same place until she heard something. "It's me, Brittany." The light started to drift towards her. She tried calling out to the light._

_"Brittany? Is that you baby? I can't see you, where are you?" Santana started to run towards the light yet again, it was coming closer and closer. In the distance she heard hushed words that sounded like Brittany's voice. She could only make out a short phrase. _

_"San… I love you with my whole heart.." After she heard it, Santana closed her eyes and tried her hardest to wake up. She could almost feel her body starting to, but it was only for a split second. _

_She kept trying to wake up, over and over again, feeling as if she was getting closer each time but never actually waking up. The light started to fade away._

_"Brittany? Come back! Please baby, I need you, please don't leave me…" _

_Santana ran after the light but it was disappearing. She reached out to grab for it but it was gone. _

_"Brittany…" _

_Brittany's voice went away with the light and she didn't know if she would ever come back. _

_Santana fell to what seemed to be the ground. She couldn't tell since everything was darkness. Tears fell from her eyes, just wanting her lover to come back and take her away from this emptiness. _

* * *

The nurse came back to check Santana's vitals only to find that she had tear streaks running down the sides of her face.

"Whatever is going on in your head, I hope you find your way darling." The nurse grabbed a tissue from the box on the table across the room. Gently, she wiped the remainder of tears away, wondering how the hell this is happening. She has never seen anything like this before but they've only had a few coma patients in the time she has worked there. Most of them were unable to wake up.

* * *

_"I hope you find your way darling…" Santana heard a woman's voice that she's never heard before. She looked up and but saw nothing. Santana wiped her tears away and got up. She started to walk, trying to figure out a way to get out of here. _

_As Santana is walking, she thinks about the first time she met Brittany. In that moment she opened her eyes and saw it playing over again. _

It was her freshman year. Santana had stayed after school to try out for the Cheerio's, hoping she would succeed. All she ever wanted was to be popular and being a cheerleader would do that for her. There were a group of girls standing around waiting to be called into the gym to try out.

A tall blonde girl was leaning up against the wall talking to one of the other girls. Santana instantly thought she was beautiful, she definitely looked like a dancer. She hoped if she got in, that the girl would be on the team as well.

The girl she was talking to was called up next so they said their good lucks to each other and parted. The girl looked over and noticed Santana looking at her. She instantly looked away, feeling a slight burning of embarrassment in her cheeks. The blonde girl giggled and walked over to Santana.

"Hey, I'm Brittany. What's your name?" Her voice was bubbly and happy.

"I-I.. Santana.." She felt even more embarrassed that she couldn't even speak.

Brittany giggled again and held out her hand. Santana looked down and took it in hers. "It's very nice to meet you Santana." Brittany spoke very sweetly. Santana thought this girl was the most beautiful girl in the world. She never thought about girls in that way but Brittany was different.

"It's um.. Nice to meet you too, Brittany." Santana attempted to smile. Before another word could be spoken between the girls, Brittany's name was called. They let go of each other's hands and Brittany gave her a big shinning smile.

"Good luck Brittany." Santana's voice was soft but Brittany smiled.

"Thanks. I wish you good luck as well, Santana." With that, the blonde girl walked into the gym.

_The memory faded away a little too quickly. Santana closed her eyes again. _

_"Brittany, I'm going to wake up. Just wait and see. When I do, I'm going to tell you how much I love you and that I will never let you go."_

_Santana continued walking and remembering all the good times she had with the blonde. She was determined to find her way to her lover. Nothing could stop her…_

* * *

**Rate and comment! Love you guys!**


	8. Wake Up, Little Red and Yellow Light

**Hey guys, I am so so so very sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I hope you like the chapter. I tried to make it long since I haven't updated. Please review and follow and those nice things. I love you all and thank you so very much for reading! Reviews are what help me decided what to put into the next chapters! xxoo**

* * *

For the last few days, Brittany has hardly slept. She stayed up all night and all day, thinking about Santana. She only saw her once since the accident. All she could see was her pale skin, the cuts and bruises scattered across her skin and her arms and legs wrapped up.

The nurse came in this morning and told her she could go home in a few days. She doesn't want to leave Santana alone in the hospital but she doesn't want to stay under the nurses watch either. One of the nurses came in to check her vitals and another came in after with a wheelchair.

Brittany looked at the nurse. "What is that for?" Her voice was dry and low, very much unlike her bright personality. Or what was her personality.

"Nurse Jessie told me to bring this in here for you. She'll be here in a minute." The nurse moved the wheelchair in front of the bed and walked out.

A few minutes later Jessie walked in. "Hey Brittany, we are going to try something new today." The nurse said her words with a smile, trying to create a positive atmosphere.

"I don't want to go anywhere." The blonde deadpanned and looked at the wall. Jessie frowned at her reaction and stood right behind the chair.

"Brittany, come one, we are going someplace and we need to see if you can handle it." The blonde looked at her confused and sat up a little. The nurse motion to the chair and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go." Jessie walked over to help Brittany get into the chair. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and let the nurse push her out of the room. They took an elevator down to the first floor and then went outside. In the back of the hospital there is patio set and small pond with fish inside.

"I have arranged for you to have lunch outside and afterwords, we are going to see how well you can walk with crutches." Brittany scoffed and gave a look saying she wasn't going to get her ass out of the wheelchair. "You're going home in a few days and your leg isn't broken but it is sprained. You'll be able to use crutches to get around your house."

"What then? I'll be alone. I'd rather be here. With her." She turned her head slightly to look up at the top floor of the hospital. "I don't want to leave her here."

"I know that Britt, but you can't stay here just for her. You have to work on getting better. You need to help yourself before you help others." Jessie was frowning now, almost giving Brittany a disappointed look. "I promise you we are doing everything we can for Santana. I'll call you if anything changes, okay?"

Brittany only nodded. Another nurse came out to the back patio with a set of crutches. She handed them to Jessie who then set them against one of the chairs.

"Alright Brittany, are you ready for lunch?" The head nurse attempted to smile. A few minutes later the same nurse who brought the crutches out set a tray of food on the table closest to Jessie and Brittany.

Brittany gave a barely audible thank you and the nurse walked back inside again. "So after I eat, I try the crutches?" Jessie nodded in response and the blonde picked up a sandwich from the tray and tore it in half. She began to eat the sandwich slowly and eventually finished it. She took a sip of the juice that sat in the corner of the tray.

After she was finished eating, Brittany looked at Jessie as she held the crutches out for her. "Do I really need to do this?"

"Yes, we need to see if you can walk with crutches." The nurse looked at her sympathetically

The blonde took ahold of the crutches as the nurse helped her up. She attempted to walk with them but it wasn't very successful at first. After a few tries she was able to walk about ten feet.

* * *

Over the next week, Jessie made her practice everyday for a short time. By the end of the week Brittany was able to be released.

Jessie walked into Brittany's room the day of her release. "Hey Britt, you're getting released today." She smiled and walked to sit at the edge of the dancers bed.

The blonde turned towards her and just nodded. She didn't want to leave Santana. "After I'm released can I see Santana?"

The nurse just looked at her and let her gaze fall to the bed sheet. "In a few days or so, there is a possibility that you can see her. We are still trying to figure out what is going on that she won't wake up."

Brittany looked towards the window and started to ignore the nurse.

"Brittany, I know I let you in her room once but her visitation is only open to family." The nurse tried to gain the blondes attention again.

"What, I'm not fucking family? I'm in love with her, we were… We are supposed to get married and live a happy life together and you are denying me the right to see her?" A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Brittany, I know this is hard but you can come back in a few days and see her. Thats the best I can do sweetie." Jessie walked towards the door and turned around, looking back and Brittany. "We have arranged for a cab to take you home, I even paid them for you. I'll be back with your papers and then you can leave." With that, she walked out the door.

Brittany was furious. Being denied seeing Santana broke her heart a little more. A few moments later, an orderly came in with her papers and a wheel chair to bring her downstairs to the cab. She got up and used her crutches to walk over to the chair and sat down. She took the papers out of the orderlies hands and folder her arms across her chest angrily.

* * *

The blonde finally made it home. The cab driver offered to help her inside but she denied. She got up the steps and took the keys out of the take home bag the hospital gave her. Brittany walked inside and spotted her phone sitting on the living room table. It was still plugged in to the charger. She unlocked the phone and saw 43 missed calls. Most of them from Jake. He was probably wondering where she had been the last few weeks.

Brittany searched through her phone to find a certain person to call. She clicked on the number and put the phone up to her ear. It rang three times.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end sounded tired.

"Hey.. Quinn, its Brittany." She tried her hardest to not break down.

"Hey B, I haven't heard from you or Santana for a while. Whats up?"

Brittany looked down at her legs and bit her lip before speaking. "Um.. Quinn, there was an accident.. And uh, could you come over here please? I-I'm all alone and.." Her voice was filled with sadness now.

"Britt, are you okay? I'll be over in a few minutes.. Do you mind if I bring Rachel?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, um, yeah bring her." She hung up the phone and waited for the girls to get there.

Twenty minutes later there was a few knocks on the door. By now, Brittany was laying on the couch, tear stained cheeks. She yelled across the room, "Come in." The girls walked into the house and ran over to Brittany. Quinn saw the crutches leaning up against the couch and there was no sign of Santana anywhere. Rachel sat down in the chair next to the couch and Quinn sat on her knees in front of Brittany.

"Brittany, hey, what happened? Where's Santana?" The hazel eyed blonde spoke in urgency, wanting to know what happened.

"Like I said, t-there was an a-accident." She wiped at the tears falling from her eyes.

Rachel was the one to speak next. "What kind of accident Brittany?"

"A car accident. S-Santana is in a c-coma.." The girls looked at her in horror, bringing their hands up to their mouths, tears filling their eyes.

"Is she going to be okay? How long ago did this happen B? Why didn't anyone call us for god sakes?" Quinn was in a panic, her words coming out too quickly for Brittany to comprehend.

"I don't know Quinn. They won't even let me see her." Brittany sat up and leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. Quinn got up to sit next to her, putting her arms around her.

"Brittany, I think we should stay here for a few days and help you then maybe go to the hospital and find out if you can get into see her." Rachel's voice was soft, trying to lift the dancer's spirits. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should stay here. Help you get back on your feet." Quinn looked over to Rachel and looked over at the kitchen. Rachel nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go make some food for us all and we can talk about this." The brunette turned and entered the kitchen and started making food.

A few hours later, the girls had gone to sleep in Brittany's bed upstairs. Brittany slept in-between Rachel and Quinn as the held onto her while she slept. As soon as the blondes eyes closed, she dreamt of Santana. Only this time, it was different. Santana was trying to find her, she knew it. She felt it in her bones…

* * *

"_Brittany, where are you? Baby please.." A distant voice called out, feeding her curiosity. _

_The dancer looked around and saw a small red light. It was far away and she tried running towards it. "Santana? Is that you baby?" _

_"Brittany, where are you? I need you, I need you here with me." The voice was inching closer as the red glow started to grow. _

_"Santana, I'm right here, baby, where are you?" She ran towards the light but as quickly as it grew, it disappeared even quicker. "SANTANA!"_

_"Brittany, you need to wake up." The voice was now a whisper. The red let was just a speck. "Brittany, come on get up." _

_"Santana come back! Baby please! I can't do this with out you…" She called out but there was no reply. The blonde felt like she was in an earthquake, everything was shaking and moving. She could hardly focus. _

Quinn and Rachel sat up after they heard the dancer call out for Santana. "Brittany, you need to wake up." Quinn tried to shake the girl but she still wouldn't wake.

After a few minutes, Brittany finally sat up, screaming Santana's name. She opened her eyes and looked around to find Quinn and Rachel staring back at her with worried looks upon their faces.

"Q-Quinn.. I need to see Santana. Now." Brittany was sweating, she new her lover needed her. She felt it.

"Brittany, calm down, its three in the morning. We can go to the hospital tomorrow and see if they'll let you in." Rachel tried to calm the girl with soothing words. Brittany looked at the clock and cursed under her breath.

"Fine. In the morning, we are going to the hospital. End of story." The girls nodded and resumed their earlier positions.

* * *

_Santana saw the yellow light once more. She thought it would never return. She automatically started running towards it, calling out her lovers name. "Brittany! Brittany where are you? Baby please…" The yellow light was so close yet so far away. It was fading quickly with every word._

_She heard Brittany's voice call out to her but then fade away just as quickly. "Brittany where are you? I need you, I need you here with me..!" The light disappeared. The Latina stopped running and dropped to the ground. "Baby.."_

* * *

The hospital monitor in the nurses station started to go haywire. The nurse on duty ran to the room and saw Santana's brain wave monitor going crazy. She called for another nurse to come quickly.

"She's waking up, I need some help in here."


	9. Please Wake Up

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to update. There had been a lot of personal trouble going on in my life but I stayed up last night and wrote this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it isn't exactly what you guys were hoping for but it's something. I love you all and feedback is such a great thing :) Love you guys. Also, thank you for all of the positive feedback, it is very much appreciated! **_

_**xx **_

* * *

"She's waking up, I need some help in here God dammit!" The nurse yelled out the door and tried stabilize Santana. She was waking up, thrashing all over the bed. It was like she was having a seizure. A few of the night nurses ran inside and tried to hold her down while the other nurse tried to inject pain medication into her IV.

"She's going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when she wakes up, especially with her thrashing around." The nurse almost yelled, there was so much going on all at once it was hard to keep a calm voice.

Santana stopped thrashing around but her heart rate was still pretty high. A few seconds later her eyes started to flutter open. Tears started falling from her eyes and she mouthed her lovers name. She couldn't find her voice. One of the nurses came up to stand right at the head of the bed, holding onto Santana's hand. The Latina tried to open her eyes all of the way but everything was still blurry.

"Britt-any.." Her voice was so soft that the nurse beside her barely heard her. They got her levels to stabilize and the nurses tried to keep her awake. Her eyes kept fluttering, trying to clear her vision. She could make out the nurses and the light was blinding, but it was all so unclear.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe. Just try and relax. Try not to move too much, you have some serious injuries." The nurse spoke soothingly, rubbing her thumb over the top of the brunettes hand.

"Wh-..er.. " Santana tried to sit up but the nurses gently pushed her back down, not wanting her to strain herself. "Where is.. Brittany..?" Her words were parted by heavy breathes. After a few seconds she tried to sit up but the nurses made sure she stayed down. "Brittany.."

The two other nurses started to whisper to each other. "Why does she keep saying Brittany..?"

"I don't know.. Isn't that the other girl that was in the car with her?"

The other nurse gave her a confused look but nodded. "I think so."

"Santana, we need you to just calm down and relax. You're in the hospital and you're safe. Everything is going to be okay." The nurse tried to comfort her again. It was starting to help. Even though she had been in a coma for so long, she was tired as hell. "Why don't I get you a glass of water, it may help."

The Latina nodded and closed her eyes tightly, trying to breathe. She opened her eyes up again and everything was starting to become a clearer image. She could almost see the nurses faces, but there was still a slight blur.

The nurse came back with a glass of water and helped Santana sit up slightly. She was calm, but still confused. Her head was in a whirl, trying to remember all that happened but she can only see pieces of it.

After a while, the extra nurses left to go check on other patients. The head nurse stayed in with Santana, making sure she would still be able to wake up if she fell asleep. It took a couple of hours for the nurses to get her calmed down and hydrated but now she could finally relax. It was nearly six am when she finally fell into a light sleep. Her mind wondering with memories of the accident.

* * *

The clock stuck six in the Lopez-Pierce home and all three girls were fast asleep in the master bedroom. From across the room there was a loud vibrating sound that wouldn't stop. Quinn started to stir until she finally opened her eyes. She turned over and looked at the clock. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "Who could be calling at this ungodly hour." The phone stopped for a minute and before Quinn could close her eyes to go back to sleep, the vibrating started again. The Blonde sat up and looked down at her lover and her best friend sleeping and was surprised Rachel hadn't woken up yet. Usually she was the early bird, but after last nights events, she could understand the want of sleeping in.

Quinn finally arose from the bed and walked across the room. She had left her purse downstairs so the vibration wasn't coming from her phone. She had no idea where Rachel's phone was so it had to be Brittany's phone. The blonde walked over to the short dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped at her eyes to clear them from the left over tiredness then looked around for the other girls phone. She spotted it towards the other side and picked it up. There were 15 missed calls and 26 texts from a guy named Jake. She knew this was her friends assistant but did he really need to call and text that much?

The hazel eyed blonde decided that she would open up a few texts to see what this guy wanted, knowing Brittany couldn't take very much right now. She opened the first message. It wasn't very long and it also wasn't business appropriate.

Jake: Brittany, answer your phone. I need to talk to you baby. Are you ignoring me because of Santana?

She opened the next one. This time, she started to get a little angry. Was Brittany cheating on Santana?

Jake: Hey Britt, I miss you. Where have you been? I miss your lips…

The blonde looked over at the sleeping girls on the bed. She knew Brittany for almost her entire life. She knew her longer than she knew Santana yet she couldn't for the life of her understand why this guy kept texting her friend. She knew Brittany wouldn't cheat on San, they have been together, practically inseparable for as long as she can remember. They love each other so much.

A small noise started coming from the bed. It was the dancer. She shifted slightly in her sleep and made a noise that sounded like a sob. Quinn dropped the phone on the dresser and headed back over to the bed. Rachel's eyes fluttered open at the small noises coming from the girl beside her so she reached over and grabbed the taller girls hand.

"Britt, sweetie are you okay? Brittany?" The diva had a worried expression on her face. She looked over to Quinn who mirrored the same face. The hazel eyed blonde crossed the rest of the way to sit beside the dancer. The noises that fell from her mouth became louder until she jolted uprighted, sweat on her brow and tears in her eyes.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Quinn asked in a low soothing tone. She was worried and felt something was wrong with her friend. Something deeper than the injuries that covered her skin.

The dancer looked around the room and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, almost sighing in relief. "I.. I had a dream that Santana woke up after the accident and I was the one in a coma and.. And that I didn't make it.." Her face contorted in sadness. She pushed herself back against the headboard and crossed her legs while holding her hands in her lap. Her face showed so much sadness but her eyes, her eyes told so much more. She was hurt, mentally and physically. Her once bright blue eyes had become a dull grey blue, holding all of her hurt and pain.

Rachel placed a hand on the blondes leg and started rubbing her thumb gently against her thigh, right above her knee. Quinn placed her hand on top of Brittany's and did the same thing but instead, she pulled one of Brittany's hands into her lap, holding it gently, hoping this would help her calm. It always worked when they were in school.

"Britt, hey, look at me sweetie." Quinn placed her other hand on the side of the girls face, rubbing her thumb over her cheek, trying to lift the girls gaze. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You're safe and I have a feeling Santana is going to wake up soon. Okay? Just try to stay calm and relax."

The dancer nodded and took a few deep breathes. Rachel scooted closer to her and looped her arms with Brittany's. The taller girl attempted to smile and leaned over slightly, resting her head on the diva's shoulder. "Thank you guys for being here for me. I just couldn't call anyone else."

The girls nodded and half smiled in return. Quinn stood up again, letting go of the dancers hand. "Well, since we are all awake right now, I'm gonna go make some coffee and some food. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful Quinn." Rachel smiled looked over to her friend sitting next to her. "Quinn makes the best breakfast foods of all kinds. Especially blue berry pancakes."

Brittany smiled slightly, almost chuckling but she was still feeling horrible about her dream. "Rae, you're awesome." In turn, Rachel smiled again and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Come on, lets go downstairs and watch some cartoons on netflix. Quinn can play housewife and we can lounge around." The brunette chuckled and got up from the bed, pulling Brittany with her.

"Okay Rae, we can do that." Brittany gave her a half smile and walked out of the room, grabbing a blanket on the way and wrapping it around herself.

* * *

Santana started to stir in her sleep. The nurse from earlier stayed in to watch her until she woke up again. She stood up abruptly and tried to wake the girl from the nightmare she seemed to be having.

"Santana? Santana come on, you need to wake up." The nurse was calm, hiding the fact that she may be worried about the girl. The Latina was moving her head from side to side, she seemed to be trying to wake up but was stuck in her dream.

"Santana, sweetie you need to open your eyes, come on honey. Please wake up for me." The nurse started stroking the side of Santana's face with her thumb and shaking her gently from the shoulder. The brunettes eyes started to flutter and she was whispering something. After a few moments her eyes finally opened and she whispered her lovers name.

"Brittany.." The nurse looked at her with a confused look, but was relieved that she woke up. She was afraid that the girl was falling back into her coma. It did happen, she had witnessed it a few times but the patients often died that way.

"I-I dreamt t-that it was Brittany who was in a coma but.. But she didn't make it.." The Latina wiped at a tear that was threatening to fall. She sat up slightly while the nurse pushed her pillow behind her back. "Is.. um, is Brittany okay? She's alive..?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, she is alive Santana. She wasn't hurt quite as bad as you were but she did have a lot of injuries. Mainly cuts and bruises. You got the worst of it I'm afraid." Santana just nodded, thankful that her lover wasn't dead.

"Where is she? I need to see her." The brunette looked the nurse right in the eye, pleading. "I need her here with me."

"She's at home right now, probably sleeping. She was sent home yesterday and she needed to rest. I'm sure she'll be here within a week or two."

"A week or two? No, call her and get her here now." The nurse sighed and stood up.

"Santana, calm down. I'll see what I can do. I'm going to call one of the nurses and tell them to bring you some food. I'll be back in a little bit."

With that, the nurse gave the girl one last look and walked out the door. The Latina let a few tears slip out, just wanting her lover to be with her. She remembered almost everything that happened but right now she didn't care. She just wanted her girl to be with her to keep her safe. She wanted to hold onto her and never let go, smelling that familiar scent that made her feel at home.

"Brittany, baby, I need you…" Her words floated around the room in a faint whisper. She closed her eyes letting the tears tun into waterfalls.


	10. Give Me Love For The First Time

_**Hey guys I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long ass time. I finally finished this chapter. So here ya go! Don't be too mad. :) Love you guys and reviews are always nice! :) **_

_**xx**_

* * *

The three girls ate their food silently, cartoons still playing in the background, not knowing what to say to each other. Quinn contemplated asking Brittany if she was cheating on Santana, Brittany was lost in her own thoughts about seeing Santana and Rachel was processing everything that has happened.

It was nearing nine and there still wasn't a plan on how the day was going to go. Brittany couldn't keep her thoughts out of sneaking into the hospital to see her lover. Quinn looked like she was going to say something, opening her mouth but closing it soon after.

She finally thought out a way to say what she wanted. "Brittany?" The blondes ice blue eyes shot up directly to meet hazel.

"Yes?" Brittany dropped her fork on her plate with a clang, focusing all of her attention on Quinn.

"I woke up early this morning and found your phone buzzing over and over again. I didn't want to wake you or Rachel so I got up to see who it was." She tried to talk as calmly as she could, trying not to get angry so quickly and scare Brittany.

The other blonde just nodded. Not knowing what to say, wanting to figure out what Quinn was trying to tell her.

"Some guy named Jake kept calling you over and over again and sent a shit load of texts to you. Some of them saying he missed you and one particular one I found to be very… inappropriate." Brittany's eyes dropped down to her plate. Tears started to well up in her eyes, thinking about that night and everything that has happened so far. Rachel sat there in shock, not knowing what to say. It was unlike Quinn to go through someones phone.

"He sent a text saying that he missed your lips. I don't want to make any accusations or anything but I just need to know, are you cheating on Santana?" Brittany's eyes shot to Quinn's face, he mouth open in protest but she couldn't find her words.

Rachel had an equally shocked look on her face. She looked to Brittany then back to Quinn. "Quinn…" Her tone was warning. She didn't want her girlfriend to push the girl away and make her feel like she was a bad person. She knew Brittany. She would never do anything like that because she had Santana. Whom she loved every so much.

Brittany continued to look down at the plate in front of her. "I'm not cheating on Santana." Her words were barely above a whisper. "Jake is my assistant at the studio. He kissed me one night after a lesson. I don't know why but it happened. I didn't kiss him back."

Quinn looked at the dancer with a sad look on her face. "I'm going to talk to him." Rachel shot a look at her girlfriend. "I'll bring you and Rachel to the hospital but I'm going to have a few words with this guy. He had no right to do that."

"Quinn, don't." Rachel said warily. "Just come with us to the hospital and we can figure out what to do with this guy after." She stood up and grabbed her plate, walking towards the kitchen. Quinn got up to follow her but Brittany stayed seated.

Once they reached the kitchen, they shut the door. Quinn was the first to speak. "Rachel, Santana is my best friend. If she ever found out about this she would be devastated. I need to stop this before it turns into something more."

"Quinn, I don't think Brittany want's it to get any further. She loves Santana. She might have messed up but that doesn't give you the right to interfere. Yes, they are our friends and this guy is an ass but Brittany is the one who needs to make this right." Rachel folder her arms across her chest.

Quinn nodded. "I know but I just want to get the story from this guy. I want to know why the fuck he would do this." She walked over to the tiny diva. "Rach, I love you so much but I am going to go down to the studio and talk to him. Help Britt at the hospital. Okay?"

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Okay." They rinsed their dishes and walked back out into the dining room. Brittany had tears running down her face but as soon as she heard footsteps she wiped at her face quickly.

"Brittany, we are going to the hospital in a little bit. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready?" The tall blonde nodded and stood up and walked towards the stairs. She looked back at Rachel who was smiling sadly. She looked up the stairs and ran up them quickly.

* * *

Santana woke up early that morning, feeling like something was going to happen. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it. She sat up abruptly, looking around the room. The sun was just shining through the window tinting everything a shade of yellow. It was a sign, or so she thought to herself. She wasn't able to get out of bed since she still couldn't walk and her legs were all bandaged up, so she settled for sitting up and flipping through the tv channels. She found one with continuous music video's playing.

"Up next, give me love by Ed Sheeran." The music started to fill the room and Santana's eyes were glued to the tv. She started remembering every single thing about her and Brittany's relationship. The first time they met, their first date, first kiss and the first time they made love. She missed her so much but she didn't know when she'd be able to see her. The brunettes mind started to wonder, daydreaming about all of her favorite moments about her lover.

* * *

A few years ago.

Brittany walked across her bedroom to her dresser and started doing her make up. She wanted to look extra special for tonight. Her phone went off and she picked it up, seeing a text from Santana.

Text: Hey, I'll be there in a half an hour, so excited for tonight! Xx -San

Brittany smiled and typed out her response.

Text: Sounds great! I'll be waiting. :) -Britt

She put her phone back down on the dresser, continuing to put her make up on. She decide to wear a short yellow dress, flaring from the waste down, and hugging her tightly from the waist up. After finishing with her make up, Brittany walked over to her closet and chose a pair of yellow flats to go with her dress. She twirled around in the mirror and grabbed her phone again. A few moments later Santana showed up and she was out the door with out a second thought.

They made their way across town to their favorite restaurant: Breadstix. As soon as they reached the parking lot, Santana got out and ran around the other side to open Brittany's door.

"Awh, thanks baby." She smiled and kissed the Latina on the cheek. Brittany held out her pinky for the other girl to take and she did, ever so gladly. They were seated right away in a corner away from all of the other tables, wanting privacy. One of the waiters came over and took their orders.

Tonight was their six month anniversary and Santana wanted it to be special. Very special. The tall blonde sitting across from her was all smiles, excited. She couldn't stop smiling and she most certainly could not take her eyes off of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Brittany, I know that we haven't really come out as a couple at school or anything but last night I talked to my parents about us." Santana smiled slightly, keeping her eyes focused on bright blue orbs.

Brittany gave her a shocked look, feeling happy but scared at the same time. "They um, they were fine with it. They're just happy that I'm not dating Puck anymore." She laughed slightly, hoping her girlfriend would be happy for her.

"Baby, thats so amazing. I wish I would have been with you though, but I'm glad you talked to them." Brittany smiled brightly, reaching for Santana's hand. Santana didn't even look around the room like she would have, taking Brittany's hand into her own, feeling so happy in that moment.

"Britt, I think tonight… I want tonight to be very special." She smiled, and knew she was finally ready. They have been together for a while now but she didn't want to give herself to Brittany until she came out. "I know I kept putting this off. I was just scared. But, I-I'm ready." Thats all she had to say before the blonde's eyes became wide and almost teary. Santana was going to be with her in a whole new way.

"Brittany, I love you." With that, a tear slid down the blondes cheek. Her smile widened and she couldn't contain herself. She leant over the table and captured Santana's lips in hers.

"Santana I love you so, so much." She kissed her one last time before sitting back down. Brittany was so happy and so was Santana. They finished their food, paid and left the restaurant. Instead of heading towards the car, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and started walking around in the night.

"I have wanted to tell you that for so long, but I was scared. I was really scared but after I talked to my parents they told me they would love me no matter who I loved and all I could think about was you. I love you and I have always loved you." Santana smiled and stopped right in front of Brittany. "You are amazing and I'm so happy that I get to call you my girlfriend."

Another tear fell from Brittany's eye. She was so overwhelmed with feeling that she couldn't keep it all in. Santana wiped away the tear and kissed her softly. "Lets get out of here Britt."

* * *

Santana snapped out of her dream like state when another song started to play on the tv. A tear was running down her face, remembering that one night she finally told Brittany that she loved her. She couldn't stop thinking about it and it made her want to see her girlfriend even more. She curled up into the blankets on the bed and felt the tears coming. She couldn't contain it.

* * *

Quinn grabbed Brittany's phone and put it inside of her bag before the other two girls came into the room. The taller blonde tried to hobble around with one crutch but it wasnt working so well so Rachel helped her get around. They got dressed and ready for the day. Quinn walked out of the bedroom and to the room down the hall where Rachel was getting ready.

"Rach, do whatever you have to to get Britt into Santana's room." Quinns hazel eyes were piercing. The shorter girl just nodded and kissed her lover on the cheek.

"I will. I just really hope Santana's okay." The tiny diva looked down at her hands, thinking of all of the bad things that could happen. "I just hope she's not.."

"Don't. She's not… I know she's not. Santana's stubborn and she wouldn't let anyone take her away from Brittany, not even god." She smiled sadly and Rachel nodded. "Help Britt get into the car and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, we'll be waiting." The tiny Diva finished getting ready and headed downstairs to get Brittany into the car. She found her in the living room, sitting on the couch. "Hey Britt, are you ready to go?"

The blonde looked up at her. "I'm scared Rach. She was still in a coma when I got to see her for just a few minutes.. What if she still is.. or even worse?" She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. Rachel walked over to her and sat down.

"Brittany, Santana's strong. You know she'll get through this. Come one, lets get in the car." She stood up and held out her hand for Brittany to take. She grabbed one of the crutches and took the brunettes hand and stood up. Rachel handed her the other crutch that was leaning against the couch. "I'll get the door for you." She smiled and walked over towards the door, opening it for the blonde. It took her more than a few seconds but she was finally on her way to the car, Rachel helping her.

The girls sat in the car for a few minutes before Quinn came running out the door to the car. Little did they know what she was planning in that big blonde head of hers. She started the car and drove the 20 minutes to the hospital. Rachel got out first then helped Brittany out, helping her sit down on the bench outside. She said a few things to Quinn and they kissed.

"I'm gonna get you a wheel chair so that we can get through the hospital quicker. Okay?" Brittany just nodded and waited for Rachel to come back. The Diva helped her friend into the chair and rolled her inside to the elevator. Brittany pushed the button where they were keeping Santana and they waited.

Brittany thanked god that the elevator didn't stop to pick up anyone along the way up. If it would have, they would've been screwed. The doors opened and the tiny brunette pushed the blonde out of the elevator, going down a short hallway away from the nurses station. "Britt, do you know which way her room is?"

"Her room is passed the nurses station and down out of sight." She frowned slightly, trying to think of how they were going to get passed the nurses without looking suspicious.

"Okay, I'm gonna go peak around the corner and you put this on." She took out a hat from her bag. "This way, they won't recognize you if I push you along the hallway."

Brittany nodded, putting the hat on and pushing some hair in front of her face. Rachel started pushing her up the hallway and towards the nurses station. A new shift just started and Brittany didn't recognize any of the nurses. Rachel smiled as they passed and pushed the dancer further down the hallway. Most of the nurses were in the lounge getting coffee after their rounds. The girls were glad that the coast was clear.

"This is it. This is her room Rach." Brittany's voice was soft and shaky. She prayed that her girlfriend was okay.

"Okay, I'll open the door and stand out here to see if anyone is coming. Okay?" She turned to look at the blonde and saw a tear in her eye. "Britt, I'm sure she's fine. She might even be awake. Just stay strong." With that, she opened the door and Brittany wheeled into the room quietly. Rachel pulled the door shut, hardly making a sound. She stood in front of the door, hoping a nurse wouldn't find her and get suspicious.

The curtain was pulled around Santana's bed so at first glance Brittany couldn't see her. She wheeled closer and growing more hesitant. The dancer grabbed ahold of the curtain and pulled it back. Santana's eyes were closed and she was in almost the same position he had been when she saw her. She felt like crying. Santana didn't look dead and her vitals looked good but she wasn't awake. Brittany laid her head against the side of the bed, reaching out for her girlfriends hand.

As soon as she grabbed the Latina's hand, she felt her moving. She sat upright as fast as she could and looked at her lovers face. Her eyes fluttering.

"Brittany..?"


End file.
